Notations of Brooklyn House
by ninjapixistix
Summary: Notes,texts,days,and conversations of the people in Brooklyn House. There will be pairings,to warn you!


**J**

**U**

**L**

**I**

**A**

**N**

**I REALLY DO THINK **it's impossible to be more bored than I am now.

I glanced through the room. Everyone must surely be as thinking the same thing. But all of them looked **gag** _engaged _in Amo's and Osiris's speech. Even Sadie. God, it was times like this I wished Aphosis had killed us all. I mean, we had gotten here at 3:00 P.M, and they had been talking since then. I continued looking down the long isle of magicians- 9/10 of whom had fucked us over multiple times- until I found someone who looked to have the same level of boredom: Alyssa.

Her head was rolled over the back of her chair, making her hazel hair fall perfectly to the beginning of her jeans. I smiled gently at her face, which looked like she was about to burst open the ceiling and expose magic to the world just to leave. What would any boy in this situation do?

Pass a note. I smiled with a mischievous glint in my eye, forming a terrible casing of stone. I would never be as good as Alyssa with Earth, but I was good enough to at least manipulate it some. I sent the round-ish form to her using the la-hi spell, meaning transportation. It appeared in her lap and she quickly unfolded it. Smiling, I watched the bare paper plunge into a slot in the ground. I didn't see it again until it appeared next to my thigh.

_Dear Alyssa,_

_This is so boring._

_Sincerely,_

_Julian_

_Dear Julian,_

_I know right. Save me, geb._

_Bored Eternally,_

_Alyssa_

_Dear Alyssa,_

_Ha that kinda rhymed. Eternally & Alyssa._

_Sincerely,_

_Julian_

_Dear Julian,_

_It does not! I declare war against your kingdom for inappropriate use of their queen's name!_

_-Queen Alyssa Micha King,future winner of this war_

_Dear Queen Alyssa Micha King,_

_Since when is your middle name Micha? AND **I**_ _WILL WINNNN!_

_-King Julian Beckett Oliver, real winner and official G6_

_Dear King Julian Beckett Oliver,_

_Since my parents signed the certificate...? Since when is your middle name Beckett? And how are you going to win when your army just lost 600 men._

_-Queen Alyssa Micha King,forrezeal future winner_

_(P.S:If you're a G6, then I'm a rocketeer.)_

_Dear Queen Alyssa Micha King,_

_THEY HAD DAUGHTERS, YOU MONSTER! And rocketeer, really, Micha, really? That's why were on our way to your capital, so PUT THAT IN YOUR JUICEBOX AND SUCK IT!_

_-King Julian Beckett Oliver,ponderer and winner_

_Dear King Julian Beckett Oliver,_

_Okay, I apologize for killing them. And yes, Beckett, a rocketeer. Which beats the crap outta of your G6. And I have no juice boxes, so I stole all of your kingdoms! SO PUT THAT IN YOUR THRONE AND SIT ON IT!_

_-Queen Alyssa Micha King,rocketeer and winner_

_Dear Micha,_

_You win,okay? No juice boxes, no power. You are the greatest. **bows down to you**_

_-Beckett_

_Dear Beck,_

_Of course I did! Oh,wait, I think they stopped! This conversation never happened, because otherwise Carter's gonna make us clean Khufu's cage.*shudders* _

_-Micha_

**A**

**L**

**Y**

**S**

**S**

**A**

** I felt a hand on **my shoulder when we finally arrived back at the house. I whipped around to find none other than Julian Beckett Oliver. I put down my staff and smiled softly. "King Beckett." I curtseyed politely and smiled even bigger.

"Queen Micha. He bowed from the waist and had a grin struck across his face when he looked back up. "I just wanted to say: you fought a good war. And you are the true victor." He bowed one more time as I blushed and went into a curtseying frenzy. We somehow ended up in a curtsey-bow competition, and Julian won by a landslide. It's not _my _fault Britain made the damned things so rigorous.

"I gotta stop, my deodorants giving out." I waved my clammy face and suddenly felt a longing for winter again. I smiled one more time and excused myself to my room. Halfway down the hallway, I felt the same hand land around my waist, pulling me closer.

"And thanks: It's been a while since I've passed notes with the girl I liked." Flashing me one last smile and a kiss on the forehead, Julian released my torso and walked to his room.

Did it just get hotter in here?

"SADIE! JULIAN TOTALLY JUST CHOPPED MA LADY WOOD!" I screamed in the blonde's face.

"Yes,that's so wonderful. Does your room have air conditioning?"

"Yeah."

"Well,mine's broken, and it's the middle of the summer in New York so...let's discuss our lady wood in there...okay?"

"Okay. But he so chopped it."

"I know,Alyssa, I know."


End file.
